Shuffle Challenge
by warefrt
Summary: My version, I wanted to see what the big deal was with these things so. Read and Review I guess.


**Yes, I've decided to do a shuffle challenge to see why so my people love them, well here we go. By the way I'm using my iPod, on my speaker.**

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your **iPod**/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle. As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Happy  
by Nevershoutnever!**

Ever since Cam Fisher had set eyes on Claire Lyons, he knew there was something between them. She was down to Earth unlike most girls in Westchester and she cared about him more than her closet like some of the girls he dated before her. She always knew how to make him happy. Sure they had there rough patches were they would fight, but they would always find a way back to each other. Now here Cam was standing at the alter waiting for the start of the wedding march, when he would see his bride, the girl he's been in love with since the seventh grade.

* * *

**Heels Over Head  
by Boys Like Girls**

Ever since that soccer game, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Claire. Claire. Claire. It wouldn't stop. He'd hope she would feel the same way about him, but it didn't really work out like that. Later he would learn that, she had no feelings for her, and the kiss they shared meant nothing to her. To her it was a mistake, but to Josh Hotz it was much more. It made him fall heels over head for Claire Lyons and even though he was currently with Alicia Rivera, she was still at the back of his mind.

* * *

**Weightless  
by All Time Low**

No one ever made Massie Block feel like this. Massie never falls in love with someone; they fall in love with her. It made no sense, especially because she was falling for someone she never even expected. The guy who wore shorts in the winter, and shook his butt to express his feelings, that's right Derrick Harrington. He had found a way to make Massie weak on her knees. Ever second spent with him would make her feel weightless, but too there relationship is over and done with, and he completely moved on to Dylan Marvil without even so mush as sparing a glance in her direction.

* * *

**Crazier  
by Taylor Swift**

All last year, her friends had boyfriend, but she could never find someone even worth going out with. The only time in seventh grade when she had a date was when Massie made her ask some to Skye Hamilton's party just so they could get the secret room that they ended up not even getting anyway. She went to that party with Griffin Hastings, the one guy she thought she liked that year, but she only liked the guy she wanted him to be, not the guy he actually was. But now everything was different, Kristen Gregory has finally found a guy that makes her feel crazier than she'd ever felt before, and the name of this guy is Dune Baxter.

* * *

**I'd Lie  
by Taylor Swift**

One name was always running through her mind, if someone asked her, who's your best friend, he would be the answer, or maybe they'd ask if she has a boyfriend, she'd say I'd wish and go and think of him. Josh Hotz was her long time best friend, and her life long secret crush. She'd never have the guts to tell him that though. I mean first of all he had a girlfriend, who in her opinion was ten times pretty than she was, and second she basically knew he'd never feel the same way about her, if that was true she wouldn't risk their friendship. If anyone ever asked Claire Lyons if she liked Josh Hotz, she'd simply lie.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, it was pretty fun. I guess. I'm not good at writing with such little time, but that was my attempt to, tell me what you think? And what one do you like best? **

**Review?**

**P.S. I promise I'll update my stories soon, that's right, storIES, I'm not completely sure, but as of right now I think I'm going to try and finish PC. **


End file.
